sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhragolon
The Dhragolon are an ancient race existing for thousands of years. They are one of the most powerful races in the galaxy, with a massive kingdom covering a major portion of the Perseus arm and spawning from their homeworld Ucharpli. This makes them have the second largest empire in the galaxy, the first being the Grox. Because of their hyper-advanced technology, they have risen to the status of pseudo-gods; the Dhragolon however do not see themselves this way and believe they are stronger in their philosophy rather than technology. Many aliens view them as a disturbed race, however. The Dhragolon see many other sentient races as a blight upon the galaxy and destroy those who are deemed tainted and only allow races of good heart to exist. It is commonly believed that the Dhragolon promise they will destroy all but one chosen race whom they have judged to be pure, which keeps all others in fear. This gives the Dhragolon the nickname of "Angels of Death". Other races are unsure if they are the chosen one or not, and some desperately try to expand to slow down their possible destruction while some even worship the Dhragolon or adopt their religion to please them. Though other races fear the Dhragolon as much as the Grox, these two powerful empires have completely different philosophies. One could say that the Grox are demons while the Dhragolons are their nickname, "Angels of Death". While the Grox's motives are unclear, it is assumed that they are hostile to any race regardless of their status while the Dhragolon only destroy those of tainted heart, which is eventually all but one other race in the galaxy. A race becomes tainted when a major Commandment of Kray is violated such as destroying planets or threatening others. (See below for the list of commandments.) The Dhragolon believe that after every sentient species besides theirs and the chosen's is wiped out, they can allow the galaxy to begin anew with no concept of evil. The Dhragolon promise that once this event occurs, they will abandon all of their colonies and travel to another galaxy to repeat the genocidal process from scratch. Once this happens, the chosen race will then become the new watcher of the galaxy in the Dhragolon's absence. Not all Dhragolon agree with this however, and many view it as only a prophecy that will never be reached within the next million years. Recently, the Dhragolon discovered the existence of parallel dimensions; the Galactic Core leads to a "hub" dimension which allows access to a variety of different universes. However, the Dhragolon believe they must destroy evil in one universe at a time as leaving work unfinished in one universe is too dangerous, though many Scientist Dhragolon are willing to enter these other dimensions to meet with other races. Appearance The Dhragolon are blue reptilians resembling biped dragons, but are of a slighter build than most. They have curled horns, four fingers, and five toes. The Dhragolon are quite tall due to the low gravity. The average height and weight for an adult male is 7' at 200lbs. A Dhragolon's brain is also very sophisticated, most having high IQs compared to other races. This results in their speech being very eloquent and proper, and they find simpler languages to be amusing. However, they are limited to speaking their own language due to their mouth structure; they are unable to pronounce any long vowels which can result in misunderstandings with other aliens. Also, unlike many dragon species, the Dhragolon have vestigial wings and cannot fly. Because of their excellent running abilities, the Dhragolon had evolved not needing flight. Males can also have tendrils growing from the edge of their mouth to form mustaches. Beards, however, are much less common. Biology The Dhragolon descended from the Brevis venator ''(or Dracosaur), which was a flightless, quadrupedal dragon that hunted in packs. However, the Dhargolon have grown molars allowing them to also eat plants, yet they still maintain the general mouth structure of a dragon. The majority of their teeth are built for tearing meat. Unlike many carbon-based species, the Dhragolon are dextro-amino acid based; they cannot eat the food of levo-amino acid based species which is that of most including humans. The closest cousin of the Dhragolon (which is now extinct) is the ''Procerus rimor, a nomadic erect dragon similar to the modern Dhragolon. Because the Dhragolon evolved to be peace-loving beings with excellent agility and fitness, they naturally have long life spans, the average being 5,000 Earth years. A 60-year old Dhragolon is only a preteen for example and physical and mental maturity comes at age 104. This is what also made the Dhragolon a very wise race allowing them to gain knowledge very quickly. The drawback to the long life spans, however, is an infrequent reproduction rate. The Dhragolon reproduce with eggs like many reptiles, but can only lay one egg every 300 years after reaching the age of 104. For unknown reasons, the chances of a male Dhragolon are higher than females, the former being 80%. Likewise, females are well respected and very few ever join the Peace Keeper caste. Some biologists hypothesize that the Dhragolon would have gone extinct by now if they were not peace-loving in the early tribal era due to the length of time between possible births. Although the Dhragolon are cold-blooded, their scales act as solar panels which can absorb light from nearly any source. This effectively heats up their bodies to almost match those of warm-blooded creatures, and even speeds up their metabolism to those of mammals. Even when the sun is not out, their scales still retain heat which allows them to survive in slightly below freezing temperatures. This has allowed them to live on the continent of Aggateya, which is located at the southern pole on Ucharpli. Contrary to humans, the Dhragolon did not develop technology as quickly but instead developed their philosophy much faster. They had learned that it is unneccesary to be cruel to each other and did not even know of the concept of evil until Year 0. Although they lived as a tribal species for almost 1 million years, once they founded their first city the Dhragolon would be able to advance from the equivalent Sumerian times to interstellar space travel within 10,000 years. A Dhragolon needs about 7 hours of sleep every day. However, during sleep, they can choose to keep their mind active and contemplate the mysteries of life. Often times, they come to odd conclusions to tough questions such as "Where does a snake's tail begin?" which many other species still cannot comprehend. The majority of Dhragolon are psychic to a small degree and develop telepathic abilities, though there are always a few that are born without them. They often use Telepathic Amplifiers to keep focused and better locate someone in the galaxy. Along with that, 95% of the Dhragolon population have an INTJ personality, which is often the reason behing their ability to think clearly and reason more than other races. 4% are ISTJs, while the remaining 1% make up small amounts of the other Myers-Briggs Type Indicator personalities. Taxonomy Kingdom: ''Animalia'' Phylum: ''Chordata'' Class: ''Reptilia'' Order: ''Squamata'' Family: ''Dracodae'' Genus: ''Procerus'' Species: ''Procerus optimus'' The Dhragolon belong to the Dracodae family, which is the family that is classified as intelligent dragons. Procerus is a genus for bipedal dragons, and optimus describes them as noble. Thus, their species name roughly means "tall nobles." Government Dhragolon government ever since the construction of Yallvus, (means Capital City in Yallvus Talk) has been a monarchy. In the Yallvus province a royal family, or chosen family as they call them, is selected by the public. The family is chosen depending on their ability to uphold philosophies; so far only the Altus family and the Rustiagon family has ever been in power. The royal family lives in the Castle Hall, an ancient castle centered in Yallvus. Dhragolon names consist of two names. The first name is their family name, decribing what bloodline they are from. The second name is a personal name used to identify individuals within a family. For example, Rustiagon Karrel is from the Rustiagon bloodline, and Karrel is a name that distinguishes him from other Rustiagon such as Dralla and Reckar. In Dhragolon society, males and females are equal in status unlike many others which allows queens to rise to power, though this is uncommon due to a higher birthrate of males within the species. Dhragolon have also integrated with the Sarkakion, a race of peaceful hive-minded insects. The Sarkakion follow Dhragolon government and are treated just like any other Dhragolon. However, a Sarkakion cannot become king or queen. The child that is selected to be king or queen must follow certain criteria. Age is not a requirement at all, only true worthiness, but children are often selected to prolong their reign; to become a king as an adult is rare. In order to become king or queen, the candidate must undergo a rite of passage which involves an agility course twenty miles long and a 1000 question exam about Dhragolon philosophy taken over many days. To pass, the agility course must be covered within fourteen hours, and 950 questions must be correct to ensure the best of the best becomes the leader. Though many other sentient species see this as impossible, the average Dhragolon will be able to complete one-fourth of the rite of passage without any problems. Once they pass, they rule up to 1,000 years before the next heir can attempt the rite of passage. After the king's or queen's rule is over, they cannot do the rite of passage again. The next heir might also take over if the current king or queen dies during their reign, but they still have to complete the rite of passage. As of year 0, King Rustiagon Dralla added a test on flying the Dragon Cruiser to be taken the day after the original rite of passage is completed, as well as replaced some old questions in the exam with those about space. He also added a combat simulation room for ground battle. All other Dhragolon provinces have been united and follow this form of government. Dralla also formed the Dhragolon Council to better represent the citizens of the kingdom. Rustiagon Yogan is known for answering 997 questions correctly on the exam, but Rustiagon Karrel beat the record by answering all 1000 correctly. No Dhragolon has ever failed the exam, though Altus Banya barely passed with 952 questions answered correctly. Provinces The Dhragolon are split into several provinces across the world which often consist of a single city and the surrounding land. The Yallvus Province is the largest as well as the first to ever form. Each province had their own language, the language of the Yallvusians being Yallvus Talk. More information on the other provinces coming soon. Yallvus-''' the very first province. Only their original form of government survives to this day. 'Islerfia- '''a city where many Puritan Jamzezists live '''Lacad- '''a city said to be the site where Nolara had landed after the Great Flood '''Spason- '''this is known as the spaceport city. Spaceships often land here. '''Codgele- '''a major trading city '''Feurcy- '''another city where spice is traded heavily '''Malin- '''a city on Aggateya. The inhabitants do not mind the cold. '''Khather- '''another city on Aggateya where the Dhragolon are tolerant to the cold. '''Joper- '''another major seaport '''Paria-' the only city on Tralgatar Dhragolon Council The Dhragolon Council is split into three major branches: the Council of Ucharpli, Council of Colonists and the Branch of Order and Balance. The Council of Ucharpli consists of one member of each caste only from Ucharpli (see below), while the Council of Colonists consists of several Dhragolon per colony that act as representatives for their colony. The Branch of Order and Balance consists of philosophers who make sure that both the king and the two other branches are in order. They ensure that one does not have more power than the other. The Council meets in Yallvus every year at the Great Dome to discuss how the kingdom is faring as well as there opinions on the current king. The king sometimes participates in meetings, but most of the time, the king is not on Ucharpli as he must watch the kingdom in his Dragon Cruiser. This means that the Council must let the king know regularly of what is going on. Because of the immense distances between the galaxy, Telepathic Amplifiers are used to hold the meetings; a hologram in the Council Chamber renders the telepathic message so that everyone can listen in. A new commandment is added when the king deems it neccessary. He proposes the commandment to the Council, who vote if the law is worthy. The reverse can also happen. Sometimes, the Branch of Order and Balance interferes if the disagreement is too intense. Council Members The councellors of the modern era are as follows: 'Workers- '''Toragon Opera '''Artisans- '''Ralvath Faber '''Peace Keepers-' Yuris Prelite '''Philosophers- Tangas Reputo Scientists- '''Uripat Mundus '''Order and Balance- '''Quallis Pondera and Armas Jussio Society and Culture Caste System Unlike many caste systems, all castes are equal in status even the royals. A Dhragolon is placed in a caste often by their heritage and physical and mental abilities. A Dhragolon can also choose to change their caste if they believe they have the abilities of another. One member of each caste also serves as a representative in the Council of Ucharpli. '''Workers This caste is often called the working class, but it is not an accurate enough term to describe them. They consist of the mainstream population who perform many skilled and unskilled labor jobs which vary from mining spice to cooking. Artisans This caste makes a variety of different objects, but most are holy objects made for Kray. Peace Keepers The newest caste that helps defend the kingdom Philosophers- They write the holy texts and methods to live one's life Royals They manage the kingdom Scientists They study the universe and develop new technologies Religion The religion Dhragolon follow is known as Jamzezism which involves the belief in a single God known as "Kray". It is said that Kray is responsible for creating the entire universe and made the Dhragolon to become beings of purity and goodness. This religion was originally founded by Jamzeze during the late Tribal Era and carried on to the province of Yallvus. However, modern Dhragolon are from a rationalist point of view, while earlier Dhragolon were from a Puritan perspective. The rationalists believe that Kray created the first Dhragolon, told them their destiny and left the universe to run on its own while Puritans thought that Kray controlled every action of the universe and planned everything out from the start. Other provinces favored the rationalist version and soon adopted it though some Puritans still exist. Pagan cults that have nothing to do with Jamzezism also still exist among the population. In Jamzezism, it is believed that there also exists a demon named Uszaroth (pronounced Oo-sah-roth). This demon is said to once have been a servant of Kray, but became corrupt when Uszaroth pondered the opposite of good, which was evil, and found it to be much more appealing. To him, the concept of goodness and purity was too wussy and boring. Uszaroth decided to leave Kray, and cause disruption just for fun by allowing some races to be tainted. Before Year 0, he was still known but was simply referred to as "The Mysterious Servant." Jamzezists respect other religions as they still believe that Kray is being worshipped in another form. However, the worship of false idols is not tolerated as well as religions and philosophies that violate the major Commandments of Kray. Once Dralla discovered another empire was obliterated by another, a philosopher named Renya Aknar founded a branch of Jamzezism which he called Renyanism. Aknar founded this sect after he saw a spirit which warned him that Uszaroth had betrayed Kray and had brought upon a concept to the universe that was beyond the understanding of the Dhragolon: evil. Renyanism follows the rationalist philosophy, but also adds the idea that Kray gave the Dhragolon the destiny to destroy all evil, which would ultimately be every other alien race except the Khazakion. The majority of Dhragolon today are Renyanists. Renyanism is also what officially made the Dhragolon the holy knight archetype which by coincidence was at the beginnning of the Space Age. When a race is declared tainted, the Order and Balance Branch performs a short ritual where the judge recites a sentence condemning the specific race to be tainted. Saying these words lays a curse upon that entire race; other aliens will get a feeling of fear and unrest when they look at the tainted race. This is why many races fear the Grox, especially after the Dhragolon declared them tainted. The Dhragolon also believe that Kray can be called by many different names such as Wilrite, Sporr, or Macksis, but Kray became the most often used word. Some Renyanists debate that there must be more than one other "pure" race. They doubt that the Khazakion and the Dhragolon are the only ones of good heart. This leads to alternate prophecies written by the philosophers. However, the debate is not very serious, and most do not worry about the matter as the Grox is the current threat as of now. Interestingly enough, some Renyanists even believe that the Grox are an army created by Uszaroth intending to wreck havoc across the galaxy. However, that theory is highly discredited as Uszaroth is believed to be manipulating actions instead of creating minions to be placed in the mortal world. Commandments of Kray The Dhragolon abide by some laws which were formed both from their religion and their government which are as follows. Most were formed after Year 0 after the Dhragolon learned of the concept of evil yet a few about morals existed as early as the Tribal Era. These commandments also serve as the constitution for the Dhragolon. Major Commandments "No Dhragolon shall ever worship false gods." (This only applies to false idols.) "No Dhragolon shall ever kill one another without good cause." "No Dhragolon shall ever lie without good cause." "All Dhragolon must respect the spirit of fighting from another race until that race violates the Commandments." "No Dhragolon shall ever destroy innocent life in the process of destroying evil." ''(Innocent life refers to nonsentient species.) ''"No world shall ever be destroyed before its natural apocalypse." ''(In other words, don't destroy planets.) "No Dhragolon may threaten another without good cause." ''"No Dhragolon may slander about one another." "All Dhragolon must respect the rulings of the monarch provided he is not corrupted." "If another alien race violates a major commandment, they shall be declared tainted." (The race is only delcared tainted if the entire race violates the commandments rather than just one individual as the Dhragolon understand that even the purest of races have imperfections.) The Newest Commandment: "The Grox are no longer valiant warriors after destroying the verdant world of Morta; the Grox are the cause of all evil in the galaxy and must be destroyed along with all other tainted races." Morality Commandments ' ''"All Dhragolon must respect the other castes and his own." "A Dhragolon may move to another caste provided he has good reason." "If a Dhragolon criticizes another, he or she must criticize contructively." "All Dhragolon must treat one another as they want to be treated." Language Main Article: Yallvus Talk The Dhragolon speak a language which they call Yallvus Talk, which became their unanimous language which was originally spoken by the inhabitants of Yallvus. Its alphabet consists of the majority of sounds the Dhragolon mouth can make. For example, a Dhragolon cannot pronounce any long vowels; they would pronounce the word "late" as "laht" and the word "high" as "hih". However, a Dhragolon can make difficult sounds such as flicking the tongue off the roof of the mouth with ease. Also, they can more easily make elongated consonant sounds such as "k" or "b" than humans can. Naturally, Dhragolon speak eloquently and with proper language similar to how Vulcans speak. Some common ways to refer to another besides their name is by Brother or Sister for peers. Young One is often used if an older Dhragolon is talking with a child or someone significantly less matured than them, and Mister or Misteress is used when conversing with someone much older or matured. The Dhragolon find it awkward how other species talk in simple ways, and some even find it amusing. Hence, a common Dhragolon phrase often considered rude is, "I find your simple language amusing." Military The "Kray's Will for the Dhragolon" (also known as the KWD) consists of all peacekeepers and is often regarded as amongst the most powerful military forces in the galaxy. However, despite their power, the Dhragolon use weapons that many other species consider archaic. For example, the Warrior Division uses swords; heavier troopers may use swords equipped with energy enhancements. Dhragolon have very little need of projectile weaponry on the ground because of their excellent agility and running abilities. However, the Starsailors use modern laser weaponry for their ships as it is more practical when it comes to dealing with other races. Divisions The KWD consists of two divisions: the warriors and the starsailors known in Yallvus Talk as Churszath and Alda'Kapura respectively. These are analagous to what many races refer to as the Army and the Marines. Warriors handle many ground battles while Starsailors often are on board space cruisers. Ranks The ranking system for both divisions is as follows, which is very different from many other species. By proving themselves in battle, a peacekeeper may gain a rank. '''Apprentice Intermediate Experienced Master/Captain '''(for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) '''Grandmaster/Grandcaptain (for Warriors and Starsailors respectively) Grandmasters and Grandcaptains are very rare as it takes almost as much skill to become one as it does to become the king. Masters and Captains are much more common and often lead squadrons. The most well known Captain is Captain Brekar Urtag as he led the squadron alongside the Eteno fleet in destroying the Galaxy Buster's outer structures. Economy The Dhragolon are known by other races to be a major purple spice trader. The majority of Dhragolon colonies are in fact purple spice planets. Most of the trading is done in the Malick Star Cluster as the Dhragolon's most trusted companions are present there. This has led to the Dhragolon being incredibly rich. In fact, they were so rich that it was demanded by the Council that money earned should be spent more in order to prevent crashes in the market and to continue the economic flow. Many large companies were not spending the money they earned. Fortunately, this was the better alternative to heavy taxes, though a few tariffs were still enacted such as the Welfare Distribution Act of 190 Py0. This law demanded that no private company or business can own more than 10 billion Sporebucks at a given moment, and if this limit is crossed then the excess money was to be spent within 3 years. The money is often used to buy materials for colonizing planets as well as antimatter bombs, a powerful weapon against the Grox. This tax was praised by some as many lesser companies could still go about their business, but even very few companies even go past 1 billion Sporebucks. Despite, this tax was extremely controversial as many other Dhragolon felt that their hard earned savings should not be taken by the government. Shortly after the economy recovered, the Welfare Distribution Act was repealed due to pressure from the citizens. T'szira Spice Co. is the largest spice company created by the Dhragolon, and was most responsible for the impending economic crash after making over 2 trillion Sporebucks. Owned by the worker caste T'szira family, the company has outposts on nearly every colony. It was originally founded in 160 Py0 and is still recognized as the one of the galaxy's most successful trading companies even after 7,000 years. However, they were hit by the Welfare Distribution Act the hardest losing almost 99% of their profits. However, they figured this was necessary to maintain economic flow. Technological Advances Dragon Cruiser The Dragon Cruiser is a small fighter-class starship about the size of an apartment which only the current king can pilot. Usually, the king is aboard alone because by tradition the king is the "watcher of the kingdom". The ship is equipped with a variety of weapons in order for the king to defend himself from enemy attacks. These weapons include autoturrets, mega proton missiles, mega bombs, and a mega laser. Unlike most spaceships of its class, the Dragon Cruiser is equipped with both a Lightspeed Electron Drive and a Warp Drive allowing it to travel across the whole empire within a few days. Usually, only trading ships and carriers only possess both engines. However, instead of directly flying to a colony to contact it, it is more practical to use Telepathic Amplifiers to communicate as it is much faster. The Dragon Cruiser is also equipped with normal jet engines for simple non-interplanetary travel. Defenses Of course, to prevent or stop enemy invasions, the Dhragolon have a wide variety of defenses which are up to the peace keeper caste to control and maintain. The Dhragolon often have Uber Turrets in their colonies which are capable of swarming enemy ships and gunning them down. From the ground, it looks like a swarm of flies engulfing a warship. There are also many Dragon Dreadnoughts equipped with only an Electron Engine as they must stay close to the colony to defend it. Most dreadnoughts are about a quarter-mile long, allowing them to have heavy weapons. Dragon Dreadnoughts are quite similar in design to the Dragon Cruiser but have a much bulkier appearance. Every colony also has anti-vehicle turrets to help stop close approaches only allowing a ground invasion on foot. Engines for Space Travel The Dhragolon developed the Lightspeed Electron Engine (often called the Interplanetary Drive) which allows simple lightspeed travel. It is used when traveling between planets as it is too risky to use warp drive inside a star system. The Electron Engine contains a variety of elements, often many halogens and noble gases which have a high valence electron count. When the engine is activated, the elements inside implode via nuclear fission which breaks the atoms apart. The electrons are then thrusted outward all in the same direction from the implosion. Because electrons travel at nearly the speed of light, the combined force of all of them traveling in the same direction thrusts the ship forward at nearly lightspeed. This leaves a trail of electrons behind. In order to return to normal speed, the engines simply turn the other direction to slow down. However, this process is done slowly to avoid any injuries onboard the ship. Most ships which are intended for interstellar travel have a warp drive, which was originally developed by the Omni, an ancient space-faring race, and a ship with warp drive was discovered on Pelietta by the Dhragolon. It is impossible to travel faster than the speed of light due to the theory of relativity, but a way to get around this is to actually bend space itself. This is exactly what the warp drive does. When in use, space in front of the ship is contracted while space behind it is expanded, thus propelling it through vast distances across the galaxy. However, the warp drive is too dangerous to use while inside a solar system as theoretically, the ship could accidentely appear inside a celestial body such as a planet or a star. Later on, the Dhragolon eventually reverse engineer the warp drive to create the Slipspace drive, sometimes called the Slingshot drive. The Slipspace drive contracts space in all directions which greatly shortens travel time even more so than the standard warp drive. The ship simply has to move to the desired location in contracted space to get to its destination. The drawback however is that it is somewhat inaccurate and can be off from only a few kilometers to a few parsecs. Overtime, the Dhragolon attempt to eliminate this imprecision, but this form of travel is still in the works. Telepathic Amplifiers In order to communicate across vast distances across the galaxy, the Dhragolon use Telepathic Amplifiers which are orbs the size of bowling balls. When the mind is completely focused, the user of the Amplifier can contact Ucharpli or any colony telepathically. For meetings with council, holograms are used to render images of the brain in order to more easily communicate. However, the Amplifiers were designed to only work with Dhragolon minds so that other empires cannot use them to their advantage if one is stolen. As a result the Council of Colonists does not have to directly meet on Ucharpli, saving travel time. Universal Translator Many races have one, but each have their own version. A Dhragolon translator is used in conjunction with a holographic screen. If a language is not recognized in the central database, the translator will attempt to decipher it after the speakers says a few words. Once the language is deciphered or the language is already set, the speaker's words appear in Yallvus Talk on the holographic screen after, thus giving the Dhragolon subtitles to read. Some other versions of the translator which are still being developed actually alter the sound waves emitted from the speaker's mouth. However, some find it awkward how lip movements do not match, and often times the new translated voice will sound bizarre and unfitting to the speaker. The translated voice could turn out to be very high-pitched and squeaky. However, the subtitle translators are much preferred to avoid any awkward scenarios. The Altus Dynasty The Altus Dynasty was the first dynasty of Yallvus. They did not need to fight as much as the Rustiagons had to because at the time, their was no concept of evil. However, this dynasty ended, when Ahdim's son, Banya, was killed at the age of 134 when he got in a hover car accident leaving no one to be the heir. List of Altus Leaders Malick- (ruled 10,024 BD to 9,042 BD) The first king in Dhragolon history. Xurtag- (ruled 9,042 BD to 8,002 BD) The first king to merge the nation of Yallvus with another. Yanya- (ruled 8,002 BD to 6,987 BD) The first queen in Dhragolon history. Turgan- (ruled 6,987 BD to 5,554 BD) Discovered ancient ruins in the Ocean of Thought. Sertrof- (ruled 5,554 BD to 4,002 BD) Refined the Castle Hall to what it is today. Szarock- (ruled 4,002 BD to 2,987 BD) Declared that the Sea of Diamonds should remain untouched. Romyar- (ruled 2,987 BD to 1,056 BD) The longest ruling king. Ahdim took very long trying to study for the exams. Ahdim- (ruled 1,056 BD to 67 BD) The king who united the whole world into one kingdom Banya- '''(ruled 67 BD to 8 BD) He proposed the idea to explore space, but he was killed in an accident. The Rustiagon Dynasty In the year 0, the first Dragon Cruiser was constructed, which was a vessel that could only be piloted by a king. The righteous Rustiagon family rose to power and King Rustiagon Dralla became the ship's first pilot after King Altus Banya was killed in an accident. The Rustiagon family well represented the race staying true to all of their philosophies. As of now, no Rustiagon that was in power has ever been corrupt which makes the Dhragolon a stable race. The major excpetion is Rarsan who was going to become a king, but went into blind rage after the Council did not accept him. The current king is King Rustiagon Karrel who is currently working to destroy the Grox. Karrel's father, Rustiagon Reckar, is hailed as being the Dhragolon to contact Steve. List of Rustiagon leaders '''Dralla- (ruled Year 0 to 1,004 PY0) The first king in space as well as the oldest to become king. He formed the Dhragolon Council in order to make sure the king's rule is balanced. Gelda- (ruled 1,004 PY0 to 1,998) Discovered many powerful empires in the local region Parlo- (ruled 1,998 to 3,001) First king to engage in ground combat Churri- (ruled 3,001 to 3,776) First king to commit genocide Aggan- (ruled 3,776 to 4,500) First king to leave the Malick Star Cluster Humar- (ruled 4,500 to 5,101) Destroyed more alien races than any other king so far. Yogan- (ruled 5,101 to 6,143) Expanded empire to edge of Groxlands Golar- (ruled 6,143 to 7,213) Contacted the Grox starting the Grox Wars Reckar-''' (ruled 7,213 to 7,612) Contacted Steve 'Karrel-' (ruled 7,612 to present) The current king and destroyer of the Grox '''Kalya- (not yet ruled) Wiped out all races besides the Khazakion and led the Dhragolon out of the Milky Way Galaxy to begin anew. History The Pre-Space Era Main Article: Ucharpli Years: (before Year 0) Tribal Era Not much is known about the history of the Dhragolon as prior to the founding of Yallvus, they had no writing system. It is known that before, they were a peaceful race. During the tribal era, they had no concept of evil and lived in harmony with other tribes. However, a massive tsunami swept the world isolating the Dhragolon to the areas where the modern provinces are built and completely wiping out the Rimor. Rise of Yallvus The Dhragolon still remained peaceful when they first built Yallvus, which the government was based on religion much as it is today. Gradually after 10,000 years, the Dhragolon united into one global nation of economic prosperity. However, things would soon change when the Space Age approached. Space Age Years: Year 0 - 1,004 PY0 (PY0 means post year 0) This age begins when King Dralla boarded the original Dragon Cruiser. When he discovered that another alien race was annihilated by a powerful entity, which they would later discover to be the Grox, the Dhragolon finally understood what hostility and evil was. Nearby were also many hostile empires who threatened to destroy the Dhragolon. The Epiphany Years: 1,004 PY0 - 7,213 PY0 This age begins after Gelda discovers nearby hostile empires. From this point onward, the Dhragolon knew they could no longer live in peace, and many Dhragolon adopted the religion of Renyanism. They learned that many races had evil intentions and vowed to expand the empire and prevent evil from ever arising again. Also, by the time Yogan expanded the empire to the edge of the Groxlands, many races already hailed the Dhragolon as gods because of their ability to destroy small empires in a matter of minutes. The Grox Wars Years: 7,213 PY0 - present This is the current era which began when Golar contacted the Grox, who had declared war on the Dhragolon for violating their territory. At that time, the Dhragolon saw the Grox as a worthy, noble opponent rather than blighted scum as they had not done anything unlawful against the Dhragolon. Reckar made it through the Groxlands and contacted Steve, but was later killed by the Grox after he left the Staff of Life on a nearby colony. His son, Karrel, who was almost killed along with his father vowed to avenge Reckar's death and swore to wipe out the Grox which changed the Dhragolon's perception of them. Instead of noble warriors, the Dhragolon now saw them as pure evil and filth. The story "Karrel the Grox Slayer" is based on this time period. This story is yet to come out as it is still being written by User:Krayfish. During this time however, (after the events of Karrel the Grox Slayer), Rustiagon Karrel reenters the Galactic Core to find out that it is a hub of many dimensions. Surprised to find the Grox in a parallel dimension, he declared that the Grox will only be destroyed in their home dimension as the alternate universe Grox have yet to be declared tainted. To distinguish between the different Grox empires, the Grox in the Dhragolon universe are called the Grox Proto Empire. Prophecies Post-Grox Age After Karrel destroyed the last colony of the Grox Proto Empire in the Dhragolon home universe, he retired after growing old and left the throne to his daughter Kalya, who was an extreme Renyanist. Kalya destroyed all remaining races in the galaxy except for the Khazakion, who was the chosen race. She also expanded the empire to cover the entire Milky Way in the process. Then, the Council had questioned her actions if it was really right to destroy every other race in the galaxy. Eventually, the tension between the queen and the Council would result in a civil war, the first ever in Dhragolon history. The Dhragolon Civil War Chaos erupted throughout the kingdom as Dhragolon took sides of either Kalya or the Council. During this time, the kingdom was essentially falling apart with no government rule. Many colonies were left in ruins which nearly destroyed the kingdom itself. The war ended when Kray himself had descended to the mortal plane and forced the Dhragolon to stop fighting as their actions were throwing the universe off balance. Despite what Kalya did, Kray himself forgave her but she needed to leave the mortal plane never to return which ended the Rustiagon dynasty. Fortunately, the Khazakion themselves saw the devastation of war would attempt to avoid it at all costs. The Great Migration Very few prophecies have actually gone this far into the future. 20,000 years after Kalya destroyed all but the Khazakion, the Dhragolon abandoned the Milky Way leaving the Khazakion as the new guardians of the Milky Way to ensure that evil would never form again in the galaxy. The Dhragolon migrated to the Andromeda Galaxy and settled on a paradise world. Allies The Dhragolon have a few allies, but their empires are nowhere near as large as the Dhragolon. They have not yet assimilated into the Dhragolon kingdom. Malick Cluster The Dhragolon allies in this cluster are actually the only other sentient races in this cluster after several genocides. A variety of hostile empires were completely wiped out while these empires remain. Imp- This was the first empire the Dhragolon ever contacted. They are of the Warrior Archetype, but surprisingly got along well. The Imps are known for their advanced weaponry which the Dhragolon often purchase. Ll'mahn- This empire developed philisophically first just like the Dhragolon. They are of the Shaman Archetype; the Ll'mahn emphasize spiritual and inner peace. They are known to be able to sell colonization materials at the cheapest prices. 'Sarkakion-' A race of hive-minded insects controlled by a Queen. They are very friendly and are willing to provide assistance during war. They have completely integrated into Dhragolon society 'Pharlenian-' an amphibious race resembling humanoid frogs who have are oriented around the flows of nature. They are the Ecologist Archetype More to come... Trivia *The Dhragolon government and culture is based on a variety of real-world ones. **The 1000 question part of the Royal Exam is based on the Chinese civil service exams during the Tang Dynasty. **In fact, the government of the Dhragolon has strong similarities to the Chinese empire with similar concepts and ideas such as Daoism and the Mandate of Heaven. An exception, however is the Dhragolon's equality caste system. **The Council system is parallel to the Congress in the United States. The Branch of Order and Balance reseambles the Judicial Branch and the Council of Ucharpli and the Council of Colonials reseambles Congress. *''Procerus optimus ''loosely means "tall nobles" and ''Procerus rimor ''loosely means "tall explorers". *In a way, Dhragolon can be considered similar to elves in terms of life span, agility, and wisdom. *Jamzezism is very similar to Christianism. **The depiction of Kray however reseambles the Hindu deity Vishnu. Category:Species